Crazy for this Girl
by BeachBunnyJ16
Summary: R/H with slight H/G. It's the trio's final year after Voldemort has been killed. Ron is totally in love with Hermione but she doesn't even notice. Will she find that she has feelings for him or will it end in disaster?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Well, inspiration struck and I've spent the past hour and a half writing this and now it's a few minutes to midnight and I'm really tired. This is different from my other stories but I think I like it so far but it's not about what I want; it's about what you want. So read and tell me what you think. Enjoy!

**Summary:** The trio in their last year. Voldemort was defeated and now everything goes back to normal. Ron is in love with Hermione but she is completely oblivious. Will she have feelings for him or will it end in distster. A little bit of Harry and Ginny as well.

**Crazy for this Girl**

**Chapter 1**

**Clueless**

Would you look at her

She looks at me

She got me thinking about her constantly

But she don't know how I feel

And then she carries on without a doubt

I wonder if she'll figure out

I'm crazy for this girl

Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl

-Crazy for this Girl

Evan and Jaron

"Hermione! Hermione! Did you see? Did you see? Harry, me, we kissed. He's just asked me to go out with him. I'm his girlfriend!" said Ginny Weasley excitedly.

"I'm so happy for you Gin," said Hermione Granger. She was happy for the younger girl for she knew that she had been in love with Harry for a long time. However, a small part of her felt depressed by this. Now Ginny, who was younger than her, had a boyfriend and she didn't.

She was the one who had dreamed of having a boyfriend since she was a little girl. She dreamed of finding her prince charming and living happily-ever-after like the princesses in the books she used to read. While she realized this was slightly stupid and unrealistic she couldn't help but wish for it.

She gave a reluctant sigh and accepted her fate. She had to put on a happy face for her friends anyways.

"I can't believe it Hermione, can you? I mean, we've been talking more and hanging out but I never thought he would just come up and kiss me like that. And right after winning the match and all. Did you see?" she asked again.

"Um, I think the whole school saw Gin. It was out on the field right after we won and Harry just kissed you. Where is he anyways?" she asked.

"Oh, well, Ron kind of came over right after Harry asked me to be his girlfriend. He looked really upset and Harry told me to go and that he would handle it. I hope that brother of mine doesn't hurt him," she said half-joking half-serious.

"Don't worry. I bet after they talk everything will be ok," assured Hermione.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure your right. So, why did you run back up here so quick? I didn't even see you after we won," observed Ginny.

Hermione blushed slightly. She had honestly come up because she had been upset. She knew that her group would be split now. There would be Harry and Ginny always together as a couple. They would have date nights and anniversaries and she would be excluded. It hurt her to think of this as it brought back horrible memories of how alone she had felt before she met Ron and Harry. Even now she still felt alone and it would only be more frequent now.

"I…I just didn't want to get caught up in the crowds so I came up here first and figured I would wait until the party started," she lied. Just then the portrait hole opened up and a huge mass of gold and red entered in.

Before she knew it a party was in full swing. Someone had even gotten some butterbeers and firewhiskey though she didn't try any of it.

Hermione reflected on how great it was now that Voldemort had been defeated. Everyone felt free now and parties were abundant. More and more people were pairing up in this time of happiness making her feel even lonelier.

Just then she saw Harry and Ron enter in the common room. Both had grown so much since she first saw them that day on the Hogwarts express seven years ago. Harry was now more muscular and healthier. His hair was still as messy as ever but it somehow looked good now. She could see why Ginny, as well as 90% of the female population wanted him. Ron too had grown muscles though he was still rather tall compared to others though he wasn't as clumsy about it now. He was more confident and he looked better for it.

Harry's eyes immediately found Ginny and he came to her as though she was a magnet and he was metal. Ron followed, looking slightly uneasy but otherwise happy enough.

"Hey Hermione," said Harry barely glancing at her. "Hi" he said to Ginny grabbing her hand and squeezing it.

"Hi" said Ginny back also squeezing his hand. Hermione felt a quick stab of envy but pushed it down.

"Hi 'mione," said Ron smiling at her.

"Hey guys," she said trying to put on a happy face. "Great game. You were wonderful." She had directed it at all of them, seeing as they all played on the team but only Ron seemed to hear as Harry and Ginny were in coupleville.

"Thanks. I guess I was ok but I missed that one right at the beginning," he said modestly.

"Yeah, and then you got like 500 other ones," said Hermione glad to at least have Ron to talk to. At least she wasn't completely alone.

Ron's ears turned red as he blushed. "Maybe,"

Then Hermione scanned the room looking for her newest crush. She had started to have feelings for Seamus Finnigan for a about a week and since had barely stopped watching him. The only thing was, she had barely talked to him and now that she liked him, she couldn't at all. That was always how it was for her. She could have talked to someone every day for years but the second she started to like them she couldn't talk anymore.

Just at that moment Harry and Ginny emerged from coupleville to notice her looking around the room.

"Oh, whose the newest crush?" asked Ginny. It was always obvious to her friends when she liked someone new.

She blushed crimson and stopped looking around the room, preferring to look at her feet.

"What are you talking about?" she mumbled.

"Come on Herm, we know when you like someone new. So who is it?" asked Ginny again.

"Well, it's…it's…Seamus," she said blushing even deeper but smiling slightly. Unfortunately, she couldn't stop from telling other people who she liked. It was just inevitable that she would tell someone eventually.

Hermione didn't notice how Ron's face fell at that moment but he worked to put back on a carefree face. Ginny, however, noticed Ron's reaction and felt bad for her brother. She knew how in love he was with Hermione and wished that the other girl would realize how perfect they were for each other.

"Hermione, no offense, but Seamus is not the kind of guy you want to go out with. He drinks and has sex with whichever girl he can," advised Harry.

She felt disappointed at this but couldn't help still thinking about how hot Seamus looked.

"Well, maybe I can change him," she said determined.

"Fine, just be careful," concluded Harry. He knew that the crush wouldn't last long anyways. Hermione picked a new guy to like every few weeks, starred at them constantly, and then when she saw him give affection to another girl she dropped him like a hot pan.

"Oh, don't worry so much Harry. Be more like Ron. He doesn't give a damn who I like, right Ron?" she asked.

He jerked as he heard his name. He had been wallowing in self-pity while she talked to Harry.

"Hmm, what?" he asked.

Hermione giggled and he felt his heart stop. He loved her laugh because it sounded so child-like and innocent.

"See Harry."

Harry shrugged and turned back to Ginny who had been watching Ron but quickly turned her attention back to her new boyfriend.

Hermione was very disheartened by what Harry had said as well as how today had turned out so she decided that the best way to make it better was to go and read a little before bed. She had a great book that she could get lost in for a while before falling asleep and dreaming about Seamus.

"Hermione, you wanna…" started Ron but he was cut off as Hermione inturupted him.

"I think I'm gonna turn in early. I'm really tired and I have a lot of homework to do tomorrow," she said giving a small wave.

"Night," said Harry and Ginny though it wasn't as heartfelt as normal. Also, neither one of them said anything about how ridiculous her excuse was or how she should stay for the party.

She turned around just wanting to get away from the lovey-dovey atmosphere.

"Goodnight Hermione," said Ron watching her as she nearly ran for the stairs. He starred after her wishing that she would see him the way she saw all the other guys she liked. Ginny looked over and noticed Ron.

"Ron," she said snapping him out of his thoughts. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Talk about what Gin? I think I'm going to turn in too. I'm not really in the mood to party. I'll see you guys later," said Ron leaving without waiting for a response.

"Poor Ron," sympathized Ginny.

"He really loves her, doesn't he," stated Harry rather than asked. He hadn't really noticed it until last year but it was now obvious to everyone but her.

"He's never going to ask her out though. Not as long as she keeps getting a new love interest every week. We have to do something," determined Ginny.

"I think you are worrying too much about their relationship and not enough about ours," said Harry resting his forehead on hers.

"Is that so?" said Ginny smiling coyly. "Well, then I better fix that."

She then pressed her lips to his softly loving how amazing it felt to kiss him. She had dreamed of this for so long that now that it was happening it didn't seem real. All thoughts of Ron and Hermione left her mind as her dreams of Harry took their place.

**********************************************************************************************************

Hermione lay on her bed much later that night reading about a girl who fell in love with a vampire who tries to change his ways to be with her. She was so wrapped up in it that she didn't even notice Ginny come in.

"Hey Herm," she said sitting on Lavender Brown's bed across from her. All of the beds in the room were empty except for Hermione's as most of the girls were still at the party or sleeping with their boyfriends, just another constant reminder of how alone she felt.

"Hey Gin, what's up?" she asked putting down the book.

"I wanted to talk to you about Seamus," said Ginny bluntly.

"Oh, are you worried about how he sleeps with so many girls? Trust me Gin, you don't have to worry. I would never let a guy go farther with me than I wanted," she assured her.

"I know, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. It's more of, why do you like him?"

"Well, I guess…he's so good looking obviously…and umm…I think he is a really nice guy," she finished realizing how bad it sounded. "I guess I can't explain it."

"Hermione, have you ever really talked to him?" she questioned trying not to sound unsupportive. She didn't want to upset her friend.

"Yes, we've talked. I mean, nothing serious but I've talked to him before. I just get this feeling that he's a really nice guy. Gin, you know how much I want a boyfriend. Maybe he's the one," said Hermione.

"Herm did you ever think that maybe there was someone better. Someone you've known for years; someone whose nice and caring; someone who knows you really well?"

"Like who?" asked Hermione.

"Well, Ron." She said watching closely to measure her reaction. She was disappointed when she noticed a look of disgust come over her face.

"Eww, Gin, I couldn't date Ron," she said as though it was stupid to even suggest such a thing.

"Why not?"

"Well, I mean, it's Ron. He's nice and all but do you really see him being a boyfriend? Like the kind that would kiss me goodnight or hold my hand or give me his jacket? He just doesn't seem like the type that would be a good boyfriend for me," said Hermione. "Besides, we're just friends."

"If you say so. But I personally think you guys would be great together," she said getting up to leave. "Well, I should be going to my room. I have to go to sleep cause Harry and me are going flying together tomorrow. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, goodnight Ginny." The red-haired girl then left the room hoping that maybe her friend would think about what she had said at the very least.

Hermione was about to go back to reading when she decided against it. She was really tired and she had just finished a chapter that didn't leave her at a cliffhanger but if she kept reading she would probably read all night.

She put her book on the table next to her bed and snuggled under her covers. Her last thought as she went to bed was…

_Me and Ron. Ha. Like that will ever happen._

**Author's Note:** So, what did you think? It's my first Ron and Hermione story so it's new but I want to know what you think honestly. The only way I'll know that is if you review so just press that button down there and let your fingers fly. Luv Ya!

XOXOX Jessica XOXOX


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** So, here's chapter 2. I'm so sorry it's taken me so long but things have been really busy. I hope you like this chapter and don't forget, if you're bored I have other stories you could go check out too. Enjoy.

**Crazy for this Girl**

**Chapter 2**

**He's a Jerk**

What makes you different (makes you beautiful)

What makes you different

Makes you beautiful

What's there inside you

Shines through to me

In your eyes I see

All the love I'll ever need

What makes you different

Makes you beautiful to me

-What makes you different (makes you beautiful)

Backstreet Boys

The next morning Hermione woke up earlier than anyone else and went into the common room. The fire was burning low and the room was completely spotless and devoid of any sign of last night's party except for the people passed out around the room. She was about to leave the room when she spotted Ron sitting and staring into the fire.

"Hi Ron," she said softly not wanting to startle him.

"Oh, hey Mione," he said smiling at her.

"What are you doing?" she asked sitting down in the chair opposite him.

"Err…nothing really…I just couldn't sleep so I came down here and I guess I went into a daze. But I'm hungry now. Do you want to go get something to eat?" he asked.

"Yea, that's fine," she agreed getting up and walking with him down to the Great Hall.

They entered and found that most people were sleeping in late, except for a few early risers. Sunshine shone through the windows as well as from the enchanted ceiling giving the room an unreal look.

Hermione smiled and closed her eyes enjoying the feel of the last few days of summer before the fall completely took over. Ron watched her in awe as her hair shone a hundred different shades of brunette, blonde, and even red. She looked so beautiful, more goddess than girl.

She opened her eyes and caught Ron staring. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Huh, oh, no, I guess I was just dreaming again. I must still be tired," he lied.

"Maybe you should try to go and get some sleep," she suggested.

"No, it's fine. I have a lot of homework to do today and it will be easier to do it with you than later," he said walking towards the table. Hermione followed and sat down opposite him.

"So, exactly how much homework do you have?" she questioned warily.

"Well, you know, a little bit of each subject," he said hesitantly.

"Have you done any homework yet?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"No, not really. But hey, what does it matter if I don't do some of it? It's not like I'll ever use this stuff," he explained.

"Ron! You'll get detentions if you don't do your work!" she chastised.

"Yea, like we've never gotten one of those before," he said sarcastically.

She laughed a little at that. "Ok, fine, so we have but you should still do your work. How else will you get accepted to the Auror department if you don't get good marks?"

"I know, you're right. You're always right," he conceded. "Anyway, with your help I bet I'll get it done before noon."

"Yeah, maybe…" she stopped suddenly as she saw Seamus walk through the doors. He looked like he had just rolled out of bed but Hermione thought that he looked rugged.

Ron noticed her staring and glared when he saw Seamus. He had heard him come up to bed last night with a little 3rd year in tow. No doubt, she would wake up this morning all-alone in the bed.

Hermione continued to gawk at him until he sat down. At that point he glanced at her feeling someone staring. She instantly blushed and looked down trying to hide that she had been watching.

"Mione, why do you like him?" asked Ron feeling brave.

"Oh, I don't know. Why do I ever like any guy? They're just there and I find them attractive. Not to mention, Seamus is smart and he's nice. I just think he's a nice guy. Why do you care anyways?" she asked slightly annoyed that she was again being questioned about her crush. Why did anyone else care who she liked?

"No reason. It's just; I don't think you're his type. I mean, he likes girls who are hot and easy," he said.

Hermione's face instantly flashed hurt and anger as hot tears rushed to her eyes.

"Oh, yea, because I'm not twig thin with blonde hair and big boobs he would never like me right? After all, who would like me? I'm the annoying know-it-all right? That's what everyone calls me right? Well, thanks for pointing this out to me Ron. I guess now I'll just go read or something since that's all I'm good for!" she said getting up and running out of the Great Hall, though not before her tears started to fall.

"Hermione!" called Ron after her but she was gone before he even finished her name. He thought about going after her but decided against it, thinking that she needed some time to herself.

A few minutes later Harry entered the Hall and sat down across from him.

"Hey mate. What's wrong?" he asked while grabbing a bagel.

"I screwed up. I said something stupid to Hermione and she got all upset and ran out of here," he explained not wanting to describe the stupid thing he had said.

"Cheer up mate. You know she'll forgive you. She gets mad at you at least 4 times a week. Just apologize next time you see her," Harry said.

"I hope you're right," he said picking at some food. "What are you doing today?"

"Oh, well, I'm going riding with Ginny whenever she gets up," said Harry sheepishly. "You don't mind, do you? You could come if you want."

"No, no, it's fine. You guys have fun. I'm going to try to do some of my homework though it would be a lot easier if I had Hermione to help," he admitted getting up.

"Good luck with that. If I see Hermione I'll tell her where you are though," he said.

"Thanks mate. Be careful with my sister," he warned. He still wasn't that comfortable with the idea of them going out but he hoped that it would get easier. Without waiting for a reply he walked out through the doors.

***************************************************************************************************************

After leaving the Great Hall, Hermione just kept running, not really planning where to go. She had just reached the Common Room, which appeared deserted when she heard sobbing that wasn't her own.

She looked around one of the big chairs and noticed a small girl curled up and crying in it. Her blonde hair covered her face but Hermione was still pretty sure that she was a third year and her name was Tiffany or something like that.

"Are you okay?" asked Hermione uncertainly, coming to stand nearby the chair.

The girl looked up, revealing her puffy red face. She looked like she had been through the worst pain imaginable.

"No, I was stupid. I did something really stupid and now it can never be undone!" she whimpered through her tears.

"Can I help?"

"Not unless you can turn back time and stop me from having sex last night." She said.

"Oh!" said Hermione a little surprised. The girl seemed so young and small; it didn't seem real that she could have had sex.

"I was so stupid. I just wanted him to like me. I couldn't believe that he had come and talked to me so I just wanted to make him think I was mature. But then he took me up to his bedroom and started to undress me. I told him that I wasn't sure but he convinced me that if I was going to be with him I would have to give myself to him," she explained.

Hermione instantly felt pity for the poor girl and anger towards whoever could be so mean and cruel to her.

"Who did this? Who was the boy?" demanded Hermione, trying to sound calm even though she was furious.

"Seamus." She admitted without hesitation.

Hermione was startled and disappointed when she heard his name. How could Seamus be so horrible?

"Did you use protection?" she asked.

"No, well, I mean, I didn't. I don't even have the contraceptive potion. I never thought it would go this far. Oh, what am I going to do?!" panicked the girl.

"Don't worry. Have you ever heard of the Cleansing Spell?" asked Hermione.

"No, what is it?" asked the girl, not really that interested.

"It will clean everything from your body, so it will be like having an extra period. It will make sure that you don't get pregnant." She explained.

"Oh, could you do it on me? Please, I'm too young to have a baby!" pleaded the girl.

"Of course." Said Hermione calmly, trying to make the girl feel better. She took out her wand and preformed the spell quickly.

"Wow, that's…" she struggled to find an appropriate word. "weird."

"That means that it worked."

"Oh, thank you so much! How can I ever repay you?" asked the girl looking a lot happier than she had thus far.

"Don't let another boy take advantage of you like that again. Any boy who won't wait for you isn't worth your time." Said Hermione realizing that she sounded like an adult or a prevent-teen-pregnancy pamphlet.

"Ok, thanks again." With that the girl got up and left the common room heading to her dormitory.

Hermione slumped in her chair and put her head in her hands thinking over everything that she had learned. Ron was right, Seamus was not the guy for her and she definitely wasn't his type of girl.

Now looking back, she regretted the way she treated Ron. He was just looking out for her and he really didn't mean to insult her. Ron was always so nice and protective.

Just at that moment the portrait hole opened up and the redheaded boy she had just been thinking about walked in looking sad. He hadn't even looked up as he entered. Finally, he looked up and saw Hermione and a smile broke out over his face.

"Hermione!" he said coming over to her. "I'm soooo sorry! I never meant it that way. You have to believe me!"

Hermione held up a hand to show him to stop. He was afraid that she wouldn't listen to him but then he noticed the look on her face. It was a sad acceptance or something.

"I know Ron. And don't apologize. I should be sorry. You were just looking out for me and I was being overdramatic. You were right." She admitted.

"About Seamus?" he questioned.

"Yea, I realize that he's not a good guy and he's not the type of guy I want to be with. Thank you for making me see that." She said not wanting to explain about the girl.

"Your welcome Mione. Just know, you're too good for him. He's just a player and you deserve a guy who will love you for everything you are." he said blushing at how girly it sounded.

"Thanks Ron. I guess I just have to keep looking for that guy." She said.

"I'm sure you'll find him soon." He said wishing that she would see that he was that guy. "I'm just happy I'm forgiven though."

"Oh, I can't stay mad at you Ron. I would be way too miserable." Joked Hermione. Ron's heart lifted at hearing this and he smiled even more.

"Well, we should probably start all that homework if we want to get it done today." She said instantly killing Ron's happy mood but he knew she was right.

"Ugh! Yea, I guess your right," he said summoning his stuff from his room as Hermione did the same. They started to work together, with Ron constantly asking questions and Hermione constantly stealing his paper to correct his mistakes.

Ginny came down the stairs after they had been working for a half-hour and noticed them. She was going to say hi but thought better of it, opting to leave them alone. She hoped, from the looks of things, that Hermione might be coming to her senses about Ron after all.

**Author's Note:** That's it! What did you think? Well, the only way I'll know is if you review. So please review. Also, I pay more attention to stories who have more readers so if I have more readers for this story I'll update it sooner. Anyways, thanks for reading. Luv Ya!

XOXOX Jessica XOXOX


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Hi! So, here's the next chapter. It's rather short but I'm going to be going to California soon(I'm sooo excited, it will be my first time on the west Coast) and I wanted to get a chapter out before I go. Hope you like it and I'll try to update again soon!

**Crazy for the Girl**

**Chapter 3**

**No, we're just friends**

I wanna feel the sunshine

Shining down on me and you

When you put your arms around me

Baby there ain't nothin' in this world that I can't do

Sometimes it's hard for me to understand

But your teaching me to be a better man

Don't wanna take this life for granted like I used to do

And I wanna love somebody

Love somebody like you

Love Somebody Like You- Keith Urban

The next few days everything went back to normal between Ron and Hermione. They were friends again though Hermione thought she felt something different about the way she looked at Ron. However, she disregarded the feeling thinking that she must be imagining things.

She still laughed at the night she saw Seamus and confronted him about the girl. She didn't use any names but she did tell him that if he tried to pressure another girl into having sex with him, she would make sure that he would lose his little friend permanently. His face turned so pale and he ran away so fast that she was pretty sure he wouldn't be having sex for a little while.

Soon the fall took over the summer and the days got colder and shorter. This also meant the Halloween Ball was quickly approaching. Hermione had not been asked to be anyone's date, not that she really expected anyone to. Harry and Ginny were obviously going together and Ron had been asked but he had turned them down. When Hermione asked him why he said that they weren't his type.

Two weeks before the Ball Hermione had accepted that she wasn't going to get her perfect date so she thought that she would ask Ron to go as friends. She found him in the Great Hall one Saturday and went over to him.

"Hiya Ron," she said sitting down across from him.

"Hey Mione," he said suddenly cheerful. "Want some chips?" He offered her the bowl he had in front of him.

"No thanks. So, have you decided to go with anyone to the Halloween Ball?" she asked trying to be casual.

"No, I think I'll wind up going stag," he concluded.

"Oh, well, I was thinking since we both don't have dates that we could go together as friend?" she suggested.

"Yea, sure!" he said immediately. Hermione smiled in relief and at his enthusiasm. She had been prepared to fight and argue with him.

"Cool. Well, I'm gonna go find Ginny and talk to her, ok? I'll talk to you later," she told him.

"Yea, sure, yea," said Ron still blissfully happy. Hermione giggled and then left.

_Wow, I'm going to the Ball with Hermione!_

Just then Harry walked in and before the doors closed he could see Ginny and Hermione walking away together.

"Hey mate. Heard you're going with Hermione. Good for you!" said Harry patting Ron on the back.

"Thanks. I still can't believe it. It's just so, weird," he said.

"Yea. So, did she tell you what color corsage to get her?" asked Harry.

"What the hell is a carage?" he countered.

"A corsage Ron. It's the flower that goes around the girl's wrist. And you have to get dress robes that accent her dress. Not to mention what you plan to do before the ball. Most people go into Hogsmeade for a pre-party and then take flying carriages to the ball," he explained.

"Are you kiddin'? That's so much. I don't have the money for all that," complained Ron.

"Well, I could lend you the money," suggested Harry.

"No, no, it's fine. I'll find a way. Maybe this is how I can show Hermione how I feel, by giving her the best Ball ever," he said determinedly.

"Good luck with that. How are you going to get the money then?"

"I'll think of something," he said. They then sat in silence for a few minutes until Ron jumped up. "I just thought of something. I need to go, I'll see you later." With that he was gone.

*******************************************************************************************************************

"I'm so happy for you Herm, it will be so much fun," gushed Ginny as the two girls made their way up to Gryffindor Tower.

"I know. It will be great. So you already have your dress?" she asked.

"Yes! I got it at the last Hogsmeade visit, only a few days after me and Harry started going out. I mean, I wasn't sure at the time that we would be going but I figured that I would rather be safe than sorry," she explained as they rounded a corner.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. I don't have a dress or shoes or anything and I only have two weeks," worried the older girl.

"Please, two weeks is more than enough time for me. We'll go up to my room and we can order you a dress. I might have to make a few adjustments when we get it but it will be perfect in the end," said Ginny.

"You are a lifesaver! Thank you!" she answered giving Ginny a side hug.

"I'm just happy you're going and with Ron. So are you guys, like going out or anything?" she probed.

"Oh, no, nothing like that," said Hermione blushing. "We're just going as friends."

Ginny huffed in frustration but didn't say anything else about it. "So, are you guys doing anything before the Ball? I think Harry's taking me out to dinner."

"I don't really know. We didn't talk about it or anything. I guess I'll just have to see," she answered pondering what Ron might do. She really didn't think he would do anything so she wasn't going to get her hopes up.

They soon reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and proceeded inside and up to the sixth year dorms. Ginny immediately went to her trunk and pulled out a long bag covering a dress.

"I'll be right back. You can start looking at the catalog if you want," she said pointing to the one lying on the bed. She then proceeded to the bathroom to get changed.

Hermione sat on the bed and started to flip through the magazine full of dresses in all shapes and colors. She decided to go with a dress instead of dress robes because there was so much more variety. She had just turned to the ugliest puke-green dress she had ever seen when Ginny walked out.

The one word Hermione could describe her as would be gorgeous. She wore an emerald green dress that was the exact shade of Harry's eyes and contrasted great with her hair. The design was a sleek and form fitting that fell gracefully on her body exemplifying her petit shape. It was also only had one strap which made it sexy and made Ginny look older.

"Wow, Gin, you look amazing! I love it!" said Hermione honestly.

"Really? You think?" she asked self-consciously turning and trying to see herself.

"Definitely. I don't think any guy will be able to take his eyes off you," she reassured.

"Okay. Well, now that I have your approval I know I'm wearing this. Now, lets find you a dress," said Ginny sitting down on the bed.

"Eww, you weren't thinking of that were you?" she asked horrified and pointing to the last dress she had seen.

"No, no, that's just where I stopped. I was thinking I would go with blue or pink," answered Hermione.

"What would you say if I told you that you should go with something louder, like red?" asked the younger girl.

"What? Really? You think I'd look good in red?" she questioned.

"Yeah, I think you should try to stand out. Please, for me?" she begged with a puppy dog pout.

"Fine, fine, we'll see. Maybe," she said doubtfully.

"Goody!" squealed Ginny flipping to some dresses that she had already marked thinking they would look great on Hermione. She sighed but also looked on as her excited friend pointed out dresses that would look "fantastic" on her.

******************************************************************************************************************

_Dear Fred and George,_

_I need some help. Hermione's just asked me to the Halloween Ball but I didn't realize how expensive it would be. Could you loan me a bit of money? I swear I'll pay you back as soon as I can. _

_Your Favorite Brother,_

_Ron_

Ron reread the letter a hundred times and was sure that it was as good as he could get it. It didn't sound like he was begging but it also showed that he really needed the money. He hoped it would work.

He tied the scroll to Pig's leg and took him to the window trying to keep him from waking all the other owls with his squawking.

_Stupid bird_. He thought as he let him fly out the window. The grounds look like a perfect picture of autumn with the leaves changing colors and a slight cool breeze. He inhaled a big breath and let it out imagining how great the Ball would be.

Ron wanted to make it special and memorable for Hermione so that she would realize that they were meant to be together. However, even with the loan he knew that it wouldn't be enough to do everything that Draco Malfoy might do for his date so he was going to have to be creative.

He didn't really like the idea of a horse drawn carriage, not to mention, it would waste the money that he would need for other things. Hermione wasn't really an animal person anyway, unless you counted her crazy cat as an animal.

Considering all his options, Ron descended the Owlrey and started to walk back to the castle.

_What the hell am I going to wear?_ He thought suddenly realizing that the closest thing he had to dress clothes were his old dress robes, which looked more like a dress than anything. _Great, just fantastic._

Like he really needed another task to get done before the Ball.

_All well, it will be worth it in the end_.

**Author's Note:** So, I hope you liked it. I'm thinking the next chapter will be the Ball or at the very least the pre-Ball stuff so it should be much longer. Well, please review because you know how happy it makes me to see all the notifications in my email! Luv Ya!

XOXOX Jessica XOXOX


End file.
